Drabbles de AnY
by YasumireAirtDark
Summary: Drabbles de regalo, para las miembros del foro "Feliz grupo de Hambrientos", que participaron en la celebración, como regalo por cumplir 2 años.
1. Angie

**CULPA.**

Para Angie, por que todas esperamos a que la boda entre ella y su hombre se realice.

* * *

Joo-doh se encontraba afuera pensando. Ser llevado a su plano mental para pelear con sus pensamientos, no era algo que se permitiera vivir durante horas de trabajo, pero en esta ocasión, era algo inevitable.

Lo que había sucedido durante su estadía en la tribu del agua había sido inesperado. Pero revolvió algo en el corazón de Joo-doh que el había creído acabar. Ver a la princesa, saber que estaba herida, permitir que Hak casi mate a Soo-won (por que no importa que Hak casi lo haya matado, el hecho de que no haya podido hacer nada, permitió eso.)Habían sucedido sin duda muchas cosas en las que pensar.

La culpa lo atacaba, no solo por Yona y Hak sino que también por Soo-won. La manera en la que le aseguro que la próxima vez los mataría, después de que se lo reprocho, lo hizo sentir culpable. Pero las palabras ya habían sido dichas, no había forma de volver atrás. Ya no.

Y él no podía evitar pensar. ¿Dónde se había equivocado? ¿Cómo había permitido esto? ¿Era su lealtad demasiado fuerte o demasiado ciega? Por qué él lo había visto, él lo había sabido. Se había sentido tan impotente durante el reinado del rey Il, no era un mal hombre, pero no habían debido de colocarle ese peso sobre los hombros, porque no importa que tan fuerte sea la bondad, la bondad no alimenta al pueblo, la bondad no gana guerras, la bondad no salva vidas.

Solo las acciones. Acciones dirigidas con bondad y él no había sido capaz de hacerlo, Il cometió errores en pos del reino y lo único que ocasiono, fue hundirlo.

Puede que por ello Joo-doh, hubiese aceptado tan rápido la opción de cambiar todo cuando Soo-won se lo propuso. Y ahora mismo se preguntaba si no se había equivocado. Un error tan grande como el que ocasiono el rey Il.

El había sido el adulto, el que los cuido de niños, quien les prometió lealtad. Y había fallado.

Quizás cuando Soo-won le presento la oportunidad debió haberse negado, debió de convencer a Soo-won de que era una locura, de que no arriesgase todo lo que tenía, que aquello no lo valía, Hak y la princesa valían más que eso. Pero no pudo, no cuando vio el estado del reino y Soo-won le otorgó una salida para ello, no cuando todo se estaba desmoronando y no quedaba tiempo. El acepto y esa es su mayor culpa, y quizás su mayor error. Porque todos dirán que Soo-won tomo su decisión, pero no cambiara el hecho de que los adultos lo habían incitado, "tu padre lo habría hecho", "habría tomado la mejor decisión para el reino". Era una situación de perder o perder. Y había tomado la menor consecuencia para el reino y la mayor para sí mismo.

El los había matado, había matado a esos tres niños sonrientes de sus recuerdos, había destruido ese lazo inquebrantable que los unía, que el juro proteger. Y él nunca se lo perdonaría.


	2. Naru-chan

**¿Qué hubiera sido?**

Para Naru-chan que siempre nos ha traído risas y no ha mantenido informadas de todo.

* * *

Zeno no creía en detener el tiempo. Porque la mayor parte del tiempo no se había detenido para él, y dado que había vivido largos periodos de tiempo tratando acabar con su vida y no había tenido éxito alguno, creer en detener el tiempo le parecía totalmente inútil e imposible.

Zeno se había preguntado muchas veces ¿Qué sucedería si no hubiese aceptado la sangre del dragón amarillo? ¿Qué clase de vida podría haber tenido? ¿Habría conocido a Hiryuu? ¿A Guen Ah-bi o Shu-teng? ¿Habría sido un sacerdote? ¿Siendo un sacerdote podría haber visto a Hiryuu? ¿Habría formado una familia? ¿De qué habría muerto? ¿Cómo se vería de mayor? ¿A qué edad hubiera muerto? Había tantas preguntas sin respuesta y por un momento sintió miedo. ¿Habría tenido vida sin tener la sangre del dragón amarillo?

Hasta que una realización lo golpeo con fuerza. Kaya. No habría conocido a Kaya. Sin su largo historial de vida no habría podido conocerla, ni mucho menos casarse con ella, vivir con ella.

Kaya había sido un milagro que había caído en la vida en desgracia de Zeno, una luz brillante que había aparecido en esa tremenda oscuridad que se había formado cuando aquellas cuatro luces, tan cálidas en el fondo de su mente, se habían apagado.

Si se pudiera detener el tiempo, ¿Dónde lo habría detenido Zeno? ¿Dónde Hiryuu y sus hermanos? ¿Dónde Kaya? ¿Dónde las señorita, el muchacho, el señor, la ardillita y sus hermanos dragones? Y Zeno ahora se preguntaba ¿Por qué las mejores etapas de su vida se encontraban separadas tanto entre sí? Si se pudiera detener el tiempo ¿Se podría juntar? para que todos aquellos a los que ama se conozcan y puedan vivir en paz. Si pudiera detener el tiempo ¿Todos serian inmortales? ¿O viviría el mismo día en un bucle sin fin, envejecería y nunca saldría de ese momento? Si se pudiera elegir donde detener el tiempo ¿Se podría elegir donde continuarlo? ¿Se podría revivir un momento una vez o cientos de veces?

Zeno se preocupó tanto por eso que no vio pasar el tiempo volar frente a sus ojos, y cuando se dio cuenta ya era de noche su familia, su actual familia, lo estaba esperando, no podía hacer esperar a la señorita, ni mucho menos a la comida del muchacho. Él se sentaría alrededor de la hoguera con los demás y charlaría como de costumbre, sin permitir que sus preocupaciones se filtren. Mañana se irían y debían descansar.

Y a la mañana siguiente cuando toco partir, restándole importancia, Zeno se preguntaría muy en el fondo de su mente, si alguna de sus preguntas tendría respuesta.

Pero Zeno no lo sabría, porque Zeno viviría el hoy, el mañana y el siempre. La eternidad seria su compañera, una en la que sus preguntas se incrementarían, donde los recuerdos de quienes más amo se mantendrían perpetuos en su basta memoria. Muchos años después Zeno se preguntaría

— ¿Si Zeno pudiera morir se reencontraría con quienes más amo? Bueno supongo que Zeno aún no podrá saberlo. —


	3. Demon

**Mi familia y mi hogar.**

Para Demon quien con sus ocurrencias siempre me ha hecho reir.

* * *

La tribu del viento siempre había sido el hogar de Hak. Nunca había sido capaz de verlo de otro modo. Así como Mundok era su abuelo y su familia, y Tae-yeon era su hermanito. No había forma de que fuera de otra manera, ellos habían estado con él en todo momento, en los buenos y los malos, incluso en las crisis. Si lo que ocurrió con Yona no era una prueba no sabía que más podría llegar a serlo, porque ellos eran su gente preciosa, su familia. Sin lugar a duda una familia por lo que daría todo siempre.

Tae-yeon era su pequeño hermanito, era algo frágil y estaba enfermo, pero no por ello Hak lo amaba menos. No era algo de sangre, Mundok siempre se lo había dicho, era algo de corazón, algo que no podía a veces describirse simplemente con palabras, y Hak daría todo por Tae-yeon, jugaba con el cuándo visitaba su hogar e incluso confiaría en él, en los momentos más importantes, para cumplir sus promesas, para proteger lo que ama, a los que ama. Tae-yeon no debía de ser el guerrero más fuerte para poder hacerlo, porque con ser el mismo, era más que suficiente.

Han-dae y Tae-woo eran, prácticamente, hermanos para Hak, compañeros y aliados de batalla, y aun que Han-dae y Tae-woo fueran extremadamente perezosos durante sus turnos de guardia, aun se podía contar con ellos para todo. Sin duda alguna, Tae-woo había sido una gran opción para el puesto de general, tenía todo lo que se necesitaba para alcanzar el puesto. Y Han-dae tenía grandes habilidades, era veloz y enérgico, y como toda la gente de la tribu del viento tenía un gran corazón. Ese par también era parte de lo que Hak llamaba su preciada familia, aunque no lo sabrían.

Mundok era lo más cercano que Hak tenía a un padre o abuelo, esa figura paterna que te protege sin importar nada, que te cuida y anima, aunque a sus propias maneras. Sin duda, todo lo que era Hak se lo debía a Mundok y estaba sumamente agradecido. Él lo había entrenado y educado, y nunca dio su brazo a torcer en lo que respecta a Hak. Así, aunque para el resto su comunicación fuera mala en realidad, era su forma de tratarse y aunque Hak en ocasiones se negaba a llamarlo abuelo, era lo que Mundok era para él.

Sin embargo, no le importaba que su familia creciera en lo absoluto. Porque aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, Yun, víbora albina, ojos caidos, Shin-ah, Zeno, al igual que Yona, se habían vuelto su familia, una por la que daría todo hasta el último momento. El espera algún día poder volver a su hogar, junto a los nuevos integrantes de su familia. Estaba seguro de que los recibirían de la mejor forma posible, que todos los amarían.

Porque ellos se habían vuelto la familia de Hak, tanto como Mundok Tae yeon y la tribu. Y los amaba. Demasiado en realidad.


	4. Vane

**Lealtad inquebrantable.**

Para Vane, que sus historias me encantan.

* * *

Hak confiaba plenamente en el rey Il. Creía que era un hombre con buenas ideas y un gran corazón. Cualidades así era las que Hak pensaba que se necesitaban para manejar un reino. Nunca pensó que eso estuviera equivocado, pero ante los ojos de todos Il era débil, un hombre demasiado pacifico que odiaba el conflicto. Al principio Hak no podía entender como este hombre pensaba proteger al reino sin entrar en acción, sin pelear para defender lo que ama. En su lugar el hombre repudiaba el conflicto, y mantenía a salvo al reino con tratados de paz y entregas de territorio.

Para Hak esos estaba bien, el hombre tenía sus propias formas de gobernar y proteger lo que amaba y él no era nadie para criticar sus métodos, pero el no supo realmente de la fortaleza del Il hasta ese día, donde un nuevo respeto por ese hombre, por Il, creció dentro de él. Hak no comprendía sus ideas pacifistas pero las respetaba y admiraba. Creía que un futuro sin guerras era posible y más de la mano de Il. Pero nadie más que el parecía entender eso, seguían considerándolo débil e inútil. Incapaz de gobernar y proteger al reino, Hak ciertamente no podía cambiar las ideas de las personas, pero podría apoyar a Il esperando que su sueño se hiciera realidad, protegiendo lo que el rey más amaba, lo que Il le confió. Yona.

Hak, confiaba, esperaba y protegía a Yona en lo que él pensaba, era un reino seguro, pero todas sus creencias se vinieron al suelo, esas noche. La noche del cumpleaños de Yona, una noche que cambiaría su vida. Una noche donde Hak conoció el miedo puro, el dolor la tristeza, la ira y la traición. La traición de quien menos esperaba, de otra de las personas en quien más confiaba.

Y así, tras esa noche de pesadillas, Hak se prometió a si mismo creer en las ideas de Il, en sus intenciones y juro. Juro sobre su nombre a Il, a su rey, proteger aquello que el más valoraba y apreciaba. Protegerla de todo y de todos, protegerla de la persona que Hak más había amado después de Yona. Porque su lealtad era inquebrantable, inamovible, perpetúa. Por qué Hak creía que un mundo pacifico era posible, no importa que el reino lo despreciara, que los habitantes de su propio reino lo desprestigiaran, que sus súbditos lo rebajaran y lo trataran de débil e inútil.

Él no le fallaría, no lo abandonaría como lo habían hecho todos, esa noche. Él se mantendría fiel y esperaría. Esperaría la oportunidad para que todos supieran la verdad, para que Yona resurgiera como la heredera al otro que era, porque así como para Yona era un padre, para él era un rey, uno que el mundo no supo apreciar ni valorar, pero él lo haría. Solo esperaba que Il pudiera verlo, el cambio que Yona provocaría en el reino, y mientras tanto él la protegería sin duda alguna. Siempre.


	5. Maite

**Compañeros.**

Para Maite quien siempre tiene grandes ideas.

* * *

Todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para descansar en ese claro por hoy. Hak, honestamente, no se quejaba había sido un día largo y había sido difícil mantenerse activos por más tiempo, así que descansar en ese claro no había sonado mal.

El campamento ya había sido armado, y Hak se encontraba tirado en la hierba mirando el cielo, y eso sus pensamientos vagaron, hacia sus compañeros actuales.

Yun, la madre proclamada del grupo, era un miembro importante. Sus conocimientos habían salvado al grupo en más de una ocasión, no era un secreto que sin él, el grupo no habría durado más de una semana, y que su cocina había revitalizado al grupo en más de una ocasión. Era impresionante como amenazándolos con quedarse sin cena conseguía que todos trabajaran.

O la víbora albina, era impresionante como su relación había crecido desde entonces, de una rivalidad total a un compañerismo sin límites, aunque ellos seguían peleando entre sí, las cosas mejoraron, un ejemplo de ello era que el mote ofensivo había pasado a ser un apodo amistoso.

Shin-ah le había parecido a primera vista un integrante extraño, pero con el paso de los días pudo comenzar a apreciarlo como un compañero de armas, con una fuerza increíble y a veces Hak se sentía mal, de que usase su vista en exceso solo para ayudarlos en cosas tontas. A pesar de ser un miembro, la mayoría del tiempo, silencioso sin su presencia el grupo realmente sería extraño. Y no podía olvidarse de la ardilla, era una adición divertida, ciertamente.

Luego estaba ojos caídos. Ese pervertido había logrado formar una conexión con Hak, era un compañero de armas. Hak había logrado confiar en ese tipo, aunque detestaba sus comentarios y coquetería hacia Yona, aunque sabía que Jae-ha no le haría daño a ella. Hak sabía que si el no pudiera estar allí para proteger a Yona, Jae-ha lo haría.

Y por último estaba Zeno, ese chico rubio que había aparecido de la nada siendo un niño que todos pensaban era incapaz de defenderse, cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario. Cuando les revelo la verdad sobre su edad un sensación extraña se generó dentro de Hak, como si se diera cuenta que todo por lo que pasaba el no fuese nada en comparación con Zeno. Hak a veces no podía evitar sentir pena, pero rápidamente eso se transforma en respeto, porque no podía evitar pensar en la fortaleza que Zeno tenía, y que el carecía en comparación.

Este grupo había logrado hacerse un hueco en el corazón de Hak, y el no dudaba en que su relación se profundizaría más con el paso del tiempo. Hak estaba feliz de tenerlos a todos, porque gracias a ellos, él y Yona son capaces de avanzar hacia un futuro más brillante. Porque, es gracias a ellos que muchas de las cosas que quisieron hacer, se cumplieron. Una parte de Hak quería mantenerse en este momento para siempre, o garantizar un momento mucho mejor para todos ellos.


	6. Raxe

**A quien más ama.**

Para Raxe por que me encanta que sea parte de nuestra familia.

* * *

Hak podría pasarse toda una vida pensando únicamente en Yona. En sus cabellos rojos y ojos amatistas, pero no estaba hablando solo de belleza física. El crecimiento que Yona había sufrido desde entonces, desde esa... noche, lo había dejado impresionado.

La princesita mimada que solo pensaba en arreglar su cabello, que no la convencía ningún vestido, y que siempre quería estar más que perfecta para Soo-won, ya no existe. Una parte de Hak se siente mal por eso, por como esa parte de Yona tuvo que morir, pero otra se siente tan orgulloso de ella. Se preguntaba cómo reaccionarían los demás si vieran a la antigua Yona.

Ella había crecido para convertirse en una mujer fuerte, amable, testaruda. Si la Yona del pasado pudiera ver a su yo actual ¿Qué pensaría? Estaría orgullosa de quien llegaría a ser, o se fijaría en que las ropas de su yo futuro tiene manchas de suciedad, conociéndola seria lo segundo. Hak a veces desearía poder hacer más por ella, por la mujer que amaba. Porque aunque ni sea capaz de decirlo, para él Yona era la persona más importante por la cual daría su vida, su escudo su guardián más leal.

Hak creía que Yona podía sorprenderlo aún más, porque con cada hazaña realizada algo en su corazón crecía, ese respeto y amor que sentía por ella, crecía y daba lugar a otros tipos de sentimientos, anhelo, admiración, orgullo y no se detenía allí.

Hak sabía que ella podía con más, para levantarse como la princesa, la heredera al trono que era, la reina que podía llegar a ser. Una que amaba a su pueblo y a su gente, una que creía en las oportunidades, en que todo podía arreglarse que nadie debía vivir en el dolor y la soledad.

Ella había cambiado grandes zonas del reino con su determinación, sin importar lo que Yona pareciera, se comportaba como lo que en verdad era, una verdadera reina. Y Hak estaría allí para apoyarla hasta que cumpliera sus metas, aunque no pudiera confesarse porque no quería atarla con estos sentimientos. Él era feliz protegiéndola, permitiéndole vivir, siendo su escudo y recibiendo las heridas por ella, aunque eso la hiciera llorar.

Hak la amaba y haría cualquier cosa por Yona y estaría con ella hasta que ella ya no lo necesitase, hasta que pudiera vivir por sí misma y aun así seguiría con ella.

Porque para Hak lo que importaba era la felicidad de Yona, aun si no fuera a su lado, pero él no sería tan altruista como para separarse, Hak no se rendiría y quizás algún día, él podría declarársele, podría decirle cuanto la amaba y esperaba que le correspondiera, podrían vivir una vida juntos y formar una familia, podrían volver atrás y recordar estos días con sonrisas en sus rostros, reírse de la payasadas del grupo y olvidar todo lo malo. Para Hak eso sería bueno, pero él no era tan egoísta dejaría que Yona decida su futuro. Porque él la amaba.


End file.
